


Bodies so close as one

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Softness, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Ineffable husbands and poetry.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Bodies so close as one

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any poetry since I was 19 so I'm very much out of my comfort zone with this one. But, because of the wonderful acceptance of the Good Omens fandom, I feel completely comfortable in posting this. I hope that you like it too.

Toes curled round other toes,  
Legs sliding together,   
Fingers brushing over knuckles,   
Bodies so close as one,  
A whisper in your ear,  
So close,  
Tongues entwined together,  
Like it was always meant to be,   
A featherlight stroke along your back,  
From a lover once known always held dear,  
Fingertips dancing across lips,  
Trying to learn, to know, to see


End file.
